


Knight In Red Armor

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Lap Sex, Mana Transfer, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Mordred fights desperately to protect her master/fiancee at all costs even if it killed her. Ritsuka feels like she doesn't deserve such a caring knight and wants to reward her for protecting her.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Knight In Red Armor

"Yaaah!" Mordred swigs Clarent and cleaves a goblin in half, an arrow glances off her shoulder pouldron and she faces her assailant. She eyes the skeleton archer angrily through her helmet with a murderous glint in her eye that made even the skeleton rattle its bones in fear. She took her sword and flung it towards the skeleton, it shattered into pieces upon contact. She summons the sword back to her hand just in time to block an attack from another goblin armed with a flanged mace.

It bears its teeth and Mordred does the same through her helmet. She overpowers the pathetic goblin lobs his head off with a single strike with little effort. She turns to see her master being pounced on by a werewolf. She twisted and turned her head avoiding the werewolf's jaws snapping at her face. Seeing the savage beast lay one of its hairy paws on her beloved made her blood boil, she gripped Clarent with a death grip and charged at the werewolf letting out a fierce battle cry.

It caught the attention of both the werewolf and her fiancee.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!"

She body slammed the werewolf at full force. She got on top of it using her body to pin it down so she could drive her sword through its throat. 

"DIE!" she drove her sword through the monster's throat tearing the flesh loudly It let out a whimper as it died. She stood up to see many more werewolves and goblins. She rips the sword from the monster's throat and grips it with both her hands, she stands in front of Ritsuka and takes off the helmet her mother gave to her.

Red lighting sparks around her, Clarent glows deep red symbolizing her rage. Her green eyes are filled with murderous intent. Ritsuka knows all too well what’s coming next so she finds a rock to hide behind bracing herself.

“Clarent! Blood!” Mordred raises the large sword above her head.

The monsters in front of her begin to back away wearily.

“ARTHUR!!!” She swings the sword down shooting a large beam of energy obliterating everything in its path. The Forrest they were fighting in lights up red. 

Ritsuka feels a large Auden depletion of her mana and feels her legs tremble before her. She drops to her knees leaning on the rock for support. She’s forgotten how mana intensive Mordred can really be especially without support from Chaldea.

The last thing she sees before blacking out it the red beam of death and destruction from Clarent.

Several hours later Ritsuka wakes up wrapped in a blanket she thinks. She’s flustered and confused not entirely remembering what happened before she lost consciousness. “Stupid! Stupid! I’m so stupid.” Ritsuka perks up hearing a familiar voice. She sees Mordred with an angry, sad, and very worried look on her face. She was staring deeply into the fire. It then hit Ritsuka, she recalled the moment when Mordred unleashed her noble phantasm she felt her mana stores drop dangerously low. She must’ve blacked out. She threw the blanket off her and tried standing but her legs still felt weak and so she stumbled over. Mordred snapped her head to where Ritsuka was. She ran over to her and gathered her in her arms being mindful of her armor. She takes her over to the fire and embraces her tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly. She taps Mordred on the shoulder and she’s let go but still held in the arms of her lover.

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m okay.” She says while she strokes her golden locks.

“I could’ve killed you...” she says.

“I know you would never let that happ-“

“But I did!” A single tear drops from her eyes. Ritsuka wipes it away with her thumb and placed her hand on Mordred’s warm cheek. She leans into her palm kissing it a couple of hundred times.

Ritsuka smiles she’s the only one who gets to see Mordred this way. Ritsuka shifts to sit in the Knight’s lap.

“Thank you for saving me back there,” she wraps her arms around Mordred’s neck, she likes where this is going.

“A brave knight deserves a reward.” Ritsuka gives Mordred a loving kiss, she wants to say thank you in the most intimate way she can. Mordred brings Ritsuka in closer she can’t get enough of her. What she intended to be a sweet kiss turned out to be a heated make out.

The salvia exchanged between them sparked a surge of mana. Since Ritsuka was out Mordred had very little mana to go on. Perhaps would be a good time for a transfer, besides, they haven’t done it in a while anyway.

Mordred groans when she starts rocking her hips against hers but the armor makes it difficult for Ritsuka.

“I want this armor gone.” She says as she pulls away from their kiss.

Mordred chuckles and dematerializes her armor, she’s in her usual red skimpy outfit. With her armor gone Ritsuka has an easier time grinding her core against Mordred. She feels it hardened in her tight pants and her pussy begins to produce arousal. Mordred growls underneath her breath she wants to take her so badly.

Her hands find their way to her hips and she drags Ritsuka along her dick, she can feel her needy pussy throb through her underwear. She reaches under her skirt and makes her gasp not expecting the bold movement.

She slides her panties to one side and inserts one finger into her. Ritsuka lets out a needy moan much to Mordred’s satisfaction. She pulls out her finger and feels her walls clamp down on trying to keep it in. Ritsuka whines out at the loss of contact.

Her finger is covered with slick arousal, she sucks her finger clean licking her lips at the end, and narrowed her eyes like a predator. She knew it turned Ritsuka on and got her in the mood being eyed like delicious looking prey 

Mordred reaches for a nearby blanket and lays it on the log they were sitting on, it provided somewhat more comfort. Ritsuka fishes out Mordred's dick stroking it slowly. She missed the feeling of Mordred in her hand, she felt just as big as she remembered. She lifted herself above the tip and gave Mordred one last peck on the lips before she descended upon her dick. Her lips quivered when she first took it in. Mordred resisted the urge to yank her down all the way but she was able to calm herself and let her lover adjust to her size.

The scent of Ritsuka's sex hit her nose and it acted like a drug, at that moment she felt super relaxed the heavy tension on her shoulder and her back released itself. It felt nice she, had no idea she had this much tension built up in her and she had herself to thank for that. Slowly, Ritsuka lowered herself lower and lower onto the shaft until she could go no more. She sighed out satisfied with how full Mordred made her feel, she placed a hand over her stomach to feel the dick bulge her stomach. It was strangely hot knowing she could feel in with her hand on the outside, she proceeded to moan out just thinking about it.

"You're so cute you know that?" It was amazingly chilling to feel Mordred's breath touch her ear lobe, god Mordred knew how to turn her on so easily but to be truthful Ritsuka wasn't that hard to get in the mood even just cuddling could make her needy and horny and Mordred was more than happy to appease her needs. Once she was comfortable enough she bounced on Mordred's dick at a steady pace. Mordred undid the straps on her uniform but it took way longer than it was supposed to. She growled, she hated how these straps were designed so unnecessarily complicated.

She just gave up and ripped it apart hopefully she won't be too mad later. Finally, she came face to face with Ritsuka's melons. Her uniform made her tits look bigger than they actually were but they were still decently sized. They were big enough to hold in one hand but not enormous. Ritsuka gasps, her lover toyed with her nipple teasingly. She was planning on pushing Mordred into the ground and mounting her but she didn't know if she had the strength to do it. 

Ritsuka huffed and panted out of breath she felt lightheaded having Mordred inside her, the fire warmed her back nicely. She dug her nails into Mordred's back each time Mordred jabbed her g-spot with her cock. She was getting close to her orgasm and Mordred knew it. Today she felt a bit playful.

"I'm g-g-g-gonna cuuu!!!" She fucked her until she was almost over the edge but stopped abruptly. 

"NO! Whyyyy!!!" she whined out sounding almost like a cry.

Mordred smirked, it was so cute hearing Ritsuka whine but she wanted to hear her beg, beg for her orgasm. 

"Tell me what you want baby." she rocked her hips to encourage her. "Mmph, I want to cum."

"And what do you say?" She sounded so smug, it was always good fun to tease Ritsuka. She jumped when Mordred teased her clit, "Please! Please! Let me cum Please!"

"Mmm, I don't know I mean we should reeeally be heading back to Chaldea right now." Ritsuka threw a small tantrum like a child, Mordred rocked her hips faster and toyed with her clit simultaneously. "Huh! Please! Please! Pleee-eease!" Mordred decides she had enough fun with her and lets her cum. Her orgasm is fast and hard it felt so good to finally untie the knot in her pelvis. Her arousal spayed all over her dick and the blanket under them. Though she was still super sensitive Mordred hadn't cum yet and she wanted her to cum inside her. 

She bounced herself on her dick again sending jolts through her sensitive body and it seemed Mordred wasn't expecting it either. Mordred panted heavily unable to keep her eyes open. She got in real close to Mordred's ear and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, "Mordred, c-cum inside me." Those were the exact words needed for Mordred to cum deep inside her needy pussy. 

"Oh, Ba-byyy...." She bucked her hips one final time staying there for a while, they could both feel the mana surge through their bodies. She pulled out and got dressed again. While looking around for her clothes she saw her tattered white uniform top laying on the ground.

"Heh, sorry babe you know I hate those straps."

"Hmph, that's the 7th time already maybe the next time we have sex I won’t give you head."

"I can't say I'm too keen on that, look I'll even sew it up myself."

"But you don't know how to sew.

“Then I’ll learn how, but you did just say the next time, right?”

Ritsuka giggles, “you’re hopeless,” she kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
